Where There is Chaos
by Brackenfrond
Summary: London is chaotic, and Jacob Frye makes it even more so. He has a helping hand in creating chaos - a young woman by the name of Amara Jones, who often criticises Jacob's reckless ways, but unlike his sister, goes along with it anyway. Together, the two of them could probably take on London single handedly - if Jacob wasn't so busy analysing his feelings and arguing with Evie.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob had never really had a partner in crime.

Sure, he had Evie, but she was more calm and collected and not willing to go along with Jacob's less...mundane plans. Yes, Jacob loved his sister, but he wouldn't say she was his right hand man...woman.

So meeting Amara Jones was a big day for Jacob, because he first met her when she flung two knives at one of the thugs behind him and promptly stabbed the guy through the stomach with a cane sword.

From that moment, he knew. Amara Jones was going to be his right hand woman, even if she, and he, didn't know how important that role would be.

Fortunately, she seemed rather amicable to joining the twins and Henry Green on their mission to free London from Templar control - as long as her brother could, too. Which, considering the fact he was taller than Jacob by a bit and Jacob had definitely seen him ram a guy's head against the wall of the workhouse, was easy enough. The two were Assassins, further north than Jacob and Evie, had heard the call for help from Henry, and had taken the first train they could jump onto down to London. Only, their search for Henry hadn't been as successful as the Frye's, but it was no problem now - they knew where the man was, now.

So during a run of the mill workhouse takedown mission, the Frye twins had gained two more Assassins.

Honestly, Jacob had expected to get along better with Kai. He was big and muscular and, well, a he. Not that he held anything against the so called 'fairer sex', but Jacob had spent enough time around his sister to know that, sometimes, a guy needed some time with other men. He had the Rooks, and Henry, but he couldn't really divulge the true reasoning behind his creation of a gang to any of the Rooks, and Henry was too into his research and calmer activities.

Things didn't really go to plan, though, because Kai believed in the Piece of Eden drivel that Evie swore by, and the two warmed up to each other quickly, soon discussing theories behind what this 'Shroud' could do and where it may be. It was Amara, not Kai, who rolled her eyes fondly at her brother, called over three Rooks, pulled out a pack of cards and proceeded to help Jacob lose spectacularly at a game of whist.

It was during a Templar base raid, when things had gone completely tits up, and Amara proceeded to hurl obscenities at the men she had decided to bludgeon to death, that Jacob decided that he could definitely count Amara as a trusted friend and ally. Someone who he didn't have to hide his true occupation from

After they got back to the train, battered and bruised and scolded by just about everyone, Jacob joined Amara on the sofa. She was frowning at a cut on her arm, and Jacob assisted her in cleaning and patching up any other wounds, before sitting back. He glanced at her, offering a grin.

"So...up for another mission?"

"You are a madman, Jacob Frye." Amara managed to get out after a laugh, before returning Jacob's grin, matching the mischievous glint in his eye. "When do we start?"

XoooX

It was relatively easy to catch the man who had been selling the soothing syrup with Amara blocking one exit. She was small - truly a little lady - but with her arms folded and one eyebrow cocked she looked terrifying. Even Jacob wouldn't want to take her on. Not just because of the cane sword and kukri strapped to her waist, hidden under a brown leather coat, but also because he knew what a tongue lashing she could give. It would probably leave the strongest man slightly stunned.

Enough for her to ram a hidden blade through his fourth and fifth rib.

He also told them straight away who he was working for - some guy who ran an illegal fighting ring at his factory. Jacob took a mental note of the factory to give to Freddy later on, before taking off to kidnap the foreman, get the information needed, and head off to their next destination.

That lead them to their current position, crouched on top of a roof opposite a distillery, watching an elderly man peer through one of the murky windows into the building. Amara had long ago stowed her cap away, the hood of her coat pulled over ridiculously curly black hair.

"He's pretty spry for an older fellow." She said cheerily and Jacob hummed his agreement, watching as the man heard the sound of approaching Blighters and darted into a hiding spot behind two flaps of fabric. Jacob clicked his tongue against his teeth in disapproval.

"Well, that's gonna be a problem." He murmured, pulling his hood up too. "How's your aim?"

"Shit." Amara replied and Jacob was reminded that he absolutely adored her bluntness. "Planning on squashing them with the barrels?"

"Distract 'em and kill them when they aren't looking." Jacob agreed and Amara's grin was toothy.

"Much more discreet than what I usually expect from you - I'm impressed."

"My one desire in life is fulfilled." Jacob returned the grin, before pulling out a throwing knife and aiming carefully. He threw it with a sharp flick of his wrist, watching as it severed the rope holding the barrels. They fell, crushing the guard beneath them and drawing the attention of the other Blighters, who gathered to find the cause of the 'accident'. Jacob cursed under his breath, realising there were definitely more Blighters than he had anticipated. "Any ideas?"

"We don't rush in blindly?" Amara suggested. "I know there's two of us, but there are a lot more of them."

"We could probably take them."

"Jacob, no." She raised an eyebrow. "We are not going to fight against, what, definitely more than ten Blighters without some form of backup or plan."

"You are absolutely no fun, Miss Jones." Jacob noted the way her nose wrinkled in distaste. "It'll be easy. Remember the gang war where we got the train?"

"You had every single Rook there." Amara deadpanned. "Jacob, honestly -"

"I'm going to go down there." Jacob cut Amara off. He heard her huff loudly and, when no more complaints were offered, he gave her a jaunty salute, heading over to a slight overhang on the roof. "Wish me luck. Feel free to join in - you know, if you're not scared." And he jumped into the hay cart before he could see Amara make a strangling motion towards his neck.

To be honest, Jacob had overestimated his ability to take on such a large amount of Blighters, but it seemed as though Amara had taken pity on him and joined in the fray. Some Rooks who had been in were also joining the fight - Jacob thought he spotted Lottie, one of the older women, weaving her way through the fray, slitting throats with a knife. Soon enough, it was over, the Blighters dead and the woman, who was definitely Lottie - she had a nasty scar on her left cheek - tipped her cap to Jacob, slung her arm around the shoulders of two of the men, and the trio strolled off, followed by the rest of the Rooks.

"Told you there were too many." Amara sang. Jacob ignored her, moving to examine the lock on the distillery's doors.

That was when Jacob heard footsteps and, acting on instinct, he turned, hidden blade expanding only to be pointed at the throat of the man who had been snooping around before. Most would have been put off by a blade at their neck - he, however, only appeared insulted.

"You should not go about scaring respectable gentlemen, young man." He said and Jacob found himself blinking, withdrawing his blade, completely bewildered. He heard Amara disguise a snort as a cough.

"I didn't realise snooping around was considered 'gentlemanly'."

"Oh, be quiet Jacob." Amara tutted, offering the man her hand. "Sorry about him - dreadful manners. Amara Jones." The man took the hand but, before he could say anything else, the sound of more Blighters reached Jacob's ears. He cursed under his breath, before breaking the lock on the door and pushing it open.

"Inside - quickly!" He ushered the two in, before pushing the door close.

"That was too close a call." The man announced. Amara shrugged.

"We've had worse." She replied, before turning. Her eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the machine in the centre of the building. It was massive, reaching the ceiling in height. "That is one big machine."

"Seen bigger." Jacob retorted, but Amara ignored him, walking closer. "So, this is where the syrup is made."

"I can't believe...they're putting Devil's Snare and Opium into the syrup!" The man had seemed to have found crates filled with the ingredients of the syrup, and he sounded outraged. "It's revolting! Disgusting!"

"We've got to put a stop to this production - immediately." Jacob said, and Amara looked thoughtful.

"The valves...if we fiddle with the pressure we could gas the whole place. It would destroy the machine, the current syrup and we might even get rid of a sizeable number of Blighters at the same time." She said. Jacob grinned.

"Sounds dangerous...will it explode?"

"No clue. But it will work - sir, you may wish to vacate the premises." The man startled slightly at being addressed. Amara was smiling that smile which meant she was ready to destroy the Blighters or Templars stationed here. "It's going to get pretty hard to breathe in a minute and it would be on your best interests to get as far away from the building as possible when that happens."

"Ah, of course. And do be careful." And with that, he was gone. Jacob and Amara exchanged looks.

"I take the ones on the left?" Jacob suggested. Amara smirked.

"Gotcha. We'll have this done in no time."

XoooX

After about half an hour of turning wheels and knocking out Blighters (Amara had managed to suffocate on using her thighs which, ok, was terrifying), Jacob had grabbed Amara and flung them out of a window and into a hay cart below. Amara was spitting out hay as Jacob jumped out, offering her a hand.

"A little warning would be nice next time, Frye."

"Duly noted, Little Lady." Jacob teased and Amara prodded him in the arm. "Now, we should probably go in case the building does explode."

They were already halfway down the street when the building exploded. Amara turned, taking in the sight. Jacob let out a whistle. So, Amara's plan had been very, very effective.

"Well done, well done!" The man was back and he did look thoroughly delighted at the sight of the burning distillery. "I never did introduce myself - Charles Darwin."

"Jacob Frye." Jacob shook Darwin's hand with a grin. "And my darling Little Lady already introduced herself."

"...That nickname isn't going away, is it?"

"Afraid not."

"While you two were wreaking havok, I have been doing some research of my own." Darwin pulled out a notebook. "This states that a sample batch of syrup has been sent to Lambeth Asylum."

"Well, well, I wonder if it is visiting hours…" Jacob was glad to have a destination - that would speed up things significantly.

"Now, do hold up - this should be tackled with a degree of care. You can't go around, blowing everything up." Darwin pointed out.

"Mister Darwin makes an excellent point." Amara said. Traitor. "I know destruction and chaos is your thing, Jacob, but there are patients at the Asylum. You can't just waltz in and expect things to go swimmingly."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Jacob muttered and, no, he was not pouting. Amara rolled her eyes, before turning back to Darwin.

"It's getting late, sir. Maybe we should meet again tomorrow? To continue our investigation, of course."

"An excellent idea - I shall meet you at the Asylum." Darwin nodded once, a firm agreement, before turning and walking off down the cobbled streets. Jacob sighed.

"I'm going to have to be discreet tomorrow, won't I?" He said and Amara laughed.

"Afraid so." She tucked herself snugly against his side when Jacob flung a friendly arm around her shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I could really use a drink right now."

"That, my Little Lady, is the best idea you have had all day."

XoOoX

Because Out of the Darkness is refusing to be written, and this does not directly reference it.  
Basically, Syndicate was beautiful and I loved every second of it.  
Except the fact that Jacob didn't seem to have someone he could turn to, who knew about the Creed and wouldn't yell at him for his choices. Hence the creation of Amara.  
Anyway, updates will be sporadic. As all my updates are, but I hope you enjoy anyway.  
Read, Review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz x


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was good at overcoming hangovers. He had experience. Looking at Amara, who looked ready to fall asleep again, he assumed she didn't have the same tolerance for alcohol as he did.

"You look like death."

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel one hundred times better than I previously did." Amara groused. Evie snorted as she entered the train compartment, offering Amara a glass of water.

"Small sips." She reminded the smaller woman. "Henry has some tea that he swears by."

Jacob didn't really expect Henry to go out enough to actually get a hangover, never mind have a cure that apparently could at least allow it to wear off.

"This sucks." Amara moaned. "Why did you convince me to drink last night?"

"Technically, it was your suggestion." Jacob pointed out. Amara swore at him and Evie laughed again. Henry came in after that, a cup of tea in one hand and Kai following him, murmuring to himself. Jacob noticed that Kai, despite the fact he could easily smash a person's head against a wall, was actually a relatively quiet person, who didn't like to bother people. He took a seat in one of the chairs, watching as Amara took the tea from Henry, looking at it suspiciously.

"It's peppermint." Henry said, lips twitching in amusement. Amara looked less suspicious, and sipped it. She made a humming noise.

"S'alright." She said, sounding almost grudging. "Thanks."

"It is no problem." Henry's smile was kind. Henry in general was too kind. Jacob decided that he would keep a close eye on Henry - mostly because he knew Evie admired him and, older sister or not, if Henry hurt her, Jacob would hurt him far worse.

Even if Evie would yell at him for it after.

"You think you'll still be able to meet up with Darwin today?" Jacob asked and, completely oblivious to Evie's startled look, Amara nodded, sipping at her tea again.

"Who else is going to stop you from causing havoc?" Amara gave a smile, close lipped but genuine. "Maybe a bit later than planned."

"...Darwin?" Kai sounded flabbergasted. "You met Charles Darwin?"

"Yeah. We found out where they made the soothing syrup and stopped production without us having to kill anyone directly." Amara answered and Jacob mentally applauded her wording. Because, technically, they hadn't killed the Blighters inside - the gas had done that for them. "Mr Darwin was also investigating it. They were putting opium and something called devil's snare in it. We're meeting up with him again to get rid of the sample batches they sent out. Don't give me that look, Kai." Kai, indeed, looked rather skeptical.

"'Directly'."

"...They were Templars, ok?" Amara huffed. "Not like you didn't bludgeon someone against a wall. You can't criticise me."

"I'm not criticising you. I would just prefer you to not end up getting arrested for murdering people."

"Oh my God." Amara groaned, downed the last of her tea, stood up and grabbed Jacob's wrist. "We're leaving."

"We are? I thought you -"

"Frye."

"We're leaving." Jacob tipped his hat to Evie, Henry and a bewildered Kai in farewell. "See you later I guess." And Amara had pulled him off the train, stalking off through the station, dragging Jacob along behind her.

XoooX

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked once they had 'borrowed' a carriage and were making their way to the meeting point. Jacob was driving - he had found out awhile back that Amara driving a carriage equalled the destruction of public property and, really? Freddy did enough for them without him having to cover up the destruction of London.

"What? With Kai?" Amara huffed, tugging her cap further down her head, shoulders hunching up. She was pissed off - Jacob could tell. "S'nothing."

"Come on, Amara, tell Jacob what the matter is. You're not insulting my driving. You normally do."

"It's just...he's overbearing. That's all." She shrugged. "It's like...he thinks I'm not as good an Assassin, you know? I'm more reckless than he is, I don't plan things as thoroughly. I'm not interested in the Pieces of Eden or the history behind the Assassins. It won't make much of a difference. It's like...he thinks that because I don't do all that, I'm not going to be good enough. Does that make sense?"

A sense of feeling less. Of feeling not good enough. Jacob knew that feeling well enough.

"When Evie and I were young and in training, my father made it very clear that Evie was the favoured child." Jacob began and Amara turned to face him, eyes wide. "Our father never outright stated it, but she was the perfect Assassin - quiet and attentive and stealthy. I was...well, you know what I'm like."

"Reckless, arrogant, refuses to listen to reason." Amara said immediately, before looking sheepish. "Sorry." Jacob could only laugh.

"There's my Little Lady." He got out and Amara shuffled slightly closer. He could feel her thigh against his, her hair tickling his neck when she rested her head on his shoulder. Unusually affectionate.

"Thank you, Jacob." She said. "For telling me that. To make me feel better." Jacob would have ruffled her hair fondly if he wasn't driving a carriage and if he didn't think she would hit him for doing so.

"S'alright. Anytime." He shrugged, jostling Amara slightly. "I've grown rather fond of you, Miss Jones. I don't like to see you upset."

"I wasn't upset. Just…" Amara trailed off. "Oh, never mind. You'll just disagree, anyway. You normally do."

"You know me so well." Jacob smiled dazzlingly and Amara laughed, sitting up normally. Jacob's eyes scanned the street, before pausing. His eyes narrowed. "Isn't that…?"

"Mister Darwin!" Amara exclaimed. "Pull over, Jacob. He looks a bit distressed."

Jacob did, maneuvering the carriage into a spot next to the path, murmuring compliments to the horse. Amara told him that complimenting a horse decreased his appearance as a big, tough gang leader. Jacob didn't really care.

"- insufferable fellow I have ever had the misfortune of counting among my acquaintances!" Jacob managed to hear, and Darwin's eyebrows were narrowed and scrunched together, obviously displeased. "Mr Dickens was right; foul weather wouldn't know where to have you!" He heard Amara let out what sounded like an impressed whistle. Jacob managed to not roll his eyes.

"I have told you before, sir, I had nothing to do with that anonymous article! Nothing, I say!" The man Darwin was talking to snapped, making to get into his carriage. Darwin stopped him from closing the door in his face.

"That is a lie, sir, and you know it!"

"I don't have time for this nonsense." Darwin cursed the man some more, before he slammed the door in his face and drove off. Darwin turned, finally catching sight of the two of them.

"That is Richard Owen, a vile, despicable, wretch of a man!"

"Really?" Jacob said, voice laced with sarcasm. "From the sound of it, I guessed you were close friends." Amara stepped on his foot in reprimand and Jacob managed to not curse.

"Mr Owen works at the asylum. He will know who made the syrup! Get him!" Jacob and Amara exchanged looks.

"On it, sir!" Amara gave a salute and Jacob set their carriage into motion, much faster than the languid pace they were moving at before.

Considering the fast pace they were moving at, it didn't take long for them to catch up with Owen's carriage, Amara jumping onto the roof first, knocking out the driver and Jacob moving onto the hijacked carriage to drive it.

It seemed like it would be a simple enough task...until Jacob had to dodge a bullet heading his way.

"Fuck, Blighters!" Jacob glanced at Amara, who was already drawing her gun, moving to stand on top of the carriage and shoot at their pursuers.

Despite Amara's claiming that her aim was terrible, Jacob was pretty sure she was doing pretty well at deterring any more Blighters from following them.

"Shot one in the head. Was meant to hit his shoulder - no great loss, really." She stated, grinning dazzlingly and stomping on the roof of the carriage. "Having a nice ride, Mr Owen?"

"Whatever Darwin's paying you, it's not worth it!" The man yelled. Amara sighed, dropping down to sit next to Jacob.

"Don't be that way, sir. We only need to ask you some questions." Amara said cheerily, holding onto her cap when Jacob made a sharp turn. Jacob heard Mr Owen yelp.

"I am telling you, I don't know anything! Stop this madness, sir!"

"I suppose I could hand over the reigns to Miss Jones here. Question you in your carriage, face to face." Jacob offered Amara a wink and he saw her swallowing, a desperate attempt to control her laughter.

"But Jacob, I am terrible at driving." She said, lips twitching at the distressed noise Mr Owen let out. "Remember the time I nearly drove us into the Thames?" That was an exaggeration - they were a way off from the Thames, driving at a slow pace, so Jacob managed to gain control of the carriage before Amara accidentally drowned the both of them.

Owen didn't know that, though, so the panic in his voice was real.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you everything you want to know, just - Just stop!"

Jacob pulled the carriage over, positioning himself so he could see if Owen attempted to escape.

"Tell us who is making the Soothing Syrup."

"Dr Elliotson. Dr John Elliotson. He is the man who formulated the elixir - not me!"

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Amara sang.

"It was!" Owen got out and Jacob managed to not snort at that. Amara didn't bother holding back, laughing as she jumped off the carriage. Jacob followed suit, leaving Owen cowering in the carriage.

"Dr Elliotson is on your wall of important Templars, right?" Amara asked and Jacob nodded.

"Yes. Not ridiculously high up, but still of importance." Jacob hummed. "By killing Mr Elliotson and stopping the production of the syrup, we will also be dismantling the Templar order -"

" - And weakening their hold on London." Amara finished, a cat like grin crossing her face. "How fortunate for us."

"Very fortunate." Jacob agreed. "It will also shut down the asylum - or at least have it put in the hands of someone better. I've heard about what goes on in there." Jacob had heard many things, killed people, but nothing terrified him more than what he heard, what he knew, went on in asylums. People who were deemed 'wrong' or 'broken' were sent there, to try and be 'fixed'. Shock therapy, he'd heard of, and it made him feel ill.

Especially when he'd realised that his crush on the boy across the road all those years ago could send him there.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Amara's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Her lips were pursed together, brows furrowed.

"I'm fine." Jacob answered, offering a smile. "Just thinking through how to get in." Amara's lips twitched upwards.

"You? Thinking? Wow, make sure you don't hurt yourself." Jacob let out a mock gasp of offense and shoved a laughing Amara away from his side.

"Oh, shut up."

XoOoX

Yay, update!  
Next chapter shall be focusing on Evie, Henry and Kai. I have never written Evie's POV before, so it will be fun.  
Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz x


	3. Chapter 3

Evie was keeping well out of her brother's way after the fiasco that was attempting to steal Lucy Thorne's documents.

Really, she should have expected him to not stick to the plan - plans were not Jacob's thing - and basically make her fail the mission. But no, Evie had let him help, and all she had gotten of Lucy's research was a notebook.

When Evie dropped down into the carriage reserved for her and the research for the Piece of Eden, she was soaked. Of course it had to rain.

Kai was over in a matter of seconds, flinging a blanket around her, and Evie was immediately thankful.

She liked Kai and his sister, Amara, a lot. Both were nowhere near as extreme as Jacob and, if she dare admit it, more on touch with their emotions than herself. She had a feeling Amara was reigning Jacob in, as there had been no reports of destruction to public property since they had arrived...apart from the fiasco when the younger girl had attempted to drive a carriage.

Evie hated to admit that she was impressed by how much destruction a single carriage could cause, but it was easily remedied by never allowing Amara to drive. Ever.

Kai, on the other hand, stuck with Evie and Henry. Also, he could drive without leaving destruction in his wake.

Evie had never had someone to mother her before, and it was unexpectedly nice. Which was one reason why she didn't protest when Kai led her to one of the armchairs in the carriage. Another was because she was absolutely exhausted and really couldn't find the energy to protest to Kai's treatment.

"How did it go?" He asked her, taking the other armchair and Evie sighed.

"Not well. I got this." She withdrew the notebook from her coat pocket, handing it over to Kai.

"Better than nothing, I guess." He murmured, flicking through the pages. Not slow enough to read anything, but enough to know that it was full of notes and loose sheafs of paper. The crinkling of the older sheets made Evie cringe slightly - what if they got damaged? Kai's hands were gentle, and Henry was a researcher first and foremost. But they shared a train with the most reckless man in London and his right hand.

Evie would have to put her faith in Amara, and hope she would prevent Jacob from destroying the only piece of research Evie had retrieved.

"Where's Mr Green?"

"Henry's checking up on a lead. I told him I'd go with him - he said he could deal with it on his own." Kai sounded slightly petulant and Evie had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from commenting or laughing at that. It looked so out of place on the larger man's face, it was almost comical.

"Well, at least I have a blanket." Evie tugged it further around herself. "Put the kettle on, please. I am sure we can work some of this research out without Mr Green's help."

XoooX

Henry came back with food.

They were meat pies and, although Evie was always skeptical about the meat actually put in the pies, she was starving. She tucked into her pie easily, watching Kai as he bit into his tentatively. For a bigger man, who could stand the sight of broken bones and bloody cobblestones, he was terrible when it came to eating street food. The first time Evie had bought him a meat pie, he muttered something about cats.

He refused outright when she made a show of considering buying him bloater. She couldn't blame him, really. Bloaters were disgusting.

Henry waited until they were finished to ask Evie about her recent mission and it was Kai who held out the book to Henry. He had a crumb stuck to the corner of his mouth and Evie leaned over to brush it away with her thumb. Henry tracked the movement with his eyes, smiled slightly when Kai wrinkled his nose, before leafing through the notebook.

"This is invaluable." Henry murmured. "It says the the Assassins found a Shroud."

"Rumoured to heal the greatest of injuries and maybe bring people back from the dead." Kai had, fortunately, swallowed his food before contributing. "Although I doubt the last bit - sounds a bit iffy to be honest."

"You think most things sound a bit odd. Especially when it comes to Pieces of Eden." Evie pointed out and Kai shrugged.

"That's because they are."

"I find it odd that no one else seems to know about the Assassins finding this." She pointed out.

"There has to be something we're missing." Henry frowned in mild annoyance and Kai perked up, as though realising something.

"Evie, do you have that second sight thing?" He asked her. "You know, with the different colours and all that? I don't have it - not the right genetics - but -"

"- There may be something hidden in there that only we can see." Evie realised, taking the book out of Henry's hands. She allowed herself to focus, to let her second sight take over.

She could see sketches - of trees and a manor house and a gateway arch with a ship. A sort of map she assumed, to where more information on the shroud would be - or even it's actual location. "It's a map. At least, it looks like one."

"Kai, you are a genius." Henry decided, and Kai looked flustered.

"It's nothing. Are we going?" He asked and Evie nodded, excited and hyped up. They were another step closer.

"Henry?"

"Field work isn't really my speciality…" Henry said, voice awkward, and Kai flung an arm across his shoulders, leaning down slightly to look at him with an excited gaze.

"We have found a clue, Henry. Come on, you have to be curious." Kai grinned at the look Henry shot him - a mix between amused and fond and resigned. "So?"

"I suppose it is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He admitted and Kai let out an over exaggerated cheer. Evie rolled her eyes - these boys, honestly. They would be the death of her.

They headed off the train and onto a carriage, Kai taking the reigns and Evie sitting next to him, Henry in the actual carriage.

"So, any information on the London Assassins who may have found the shroud?" Evie asked and Henry hummed.

"I'm assuming it is Edward Kenway."

"...The pirate?" Evie hazarded and Kai let out a laugh.

"Yes, the pirate turned Assassin. He worked alongside Blackbeard, Jack Rackham, Mary Read - that lot. Oh, and Adewale was his Quartermaster before he joined the brotherhood."

"Since when did you know so much about the brotherhood?" Evie asked, voice amused. Kai snorted.

"Since I read up on them, Miss Frye." Kai retorted.

"Anyway, if our suspicions are correct, the map should lead us to Kenway Manor." Henry added. "It was left to Edward's son, Haytham."

"Grandmaster of the colonial Templar order. Killed by his son, Connor, at the age of fifty five. I know this because I read. As previously stated." Kai grinned at Evie, who considered pushing him off the carriage. That would be irresponsible, though.

"Yes, I know who Haytham Kenway was, Kai." Evie sighed. "The house was passed onto his sister when he died, correct?"

"Correct." Henry nodded. "Jennifer Scott. But since then it has changed hands so much and we assumed that Haytham would have brought everything with him when he moved to America. If there was anything there...well, you'd think it would be long gone."

"Let's just hope this isn't for nothing." Kai hummed, pulling the carriage to a halt. "And what do you know? It looks like it won't be."

Lucy had beat them there, it seemed, the red headed Templar stepping out of the carriage and giving orders to one of the Blighters with her.

"Well, that'll make things problematic." Evie hummed, frowning slightly.

"The windows are open." Henry pointed out and Kai laughed to himself.

"Their security is terrible." He decided, grinning at the two of them. "See you on the inside, I guess." And he was off, scaling the building with his rope launcher and dropping down into a window. He was gone from Evie's sight in a few minutes.

"We should probably follow him." She said. Henry nodded.

"You're probably right."

XoooX

The room was mostly empty besides a grand piano. Kai shot Evie a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure your second vision is right?" He asked her. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am, Kai." She answered, looking around the room. Henry was inspecting the piano as though that would hold some sort of clue. Evie frowned, before allowing her second sight to take over again, bathing the room in a new set of colours. Kai and Henry were both a startling green, a comfort almost, and Evie looked around the room. "There are notes on the walls."

"Notes? Like, piano notes?" Kai asked, making his way over to the piano.

"Yes. Exactly like that." Evie said. "You play?"

"I dabble." Kai grinned. "Go on, then."

Evie read off the notes and Kai played them. As the music filled the room, a panel in the floor drew back, revealing a hole with steps leading down. Henry raised an eyebrow.

"That's subtle."

"Edward Kenway was a pirate." Kai responded. "I don't think the word 'subtle' was in his vocabulary."

Evie did not snort loudly. Not at all.

"So...who wants to go down first?" Henry said, determinedly ignoring Evie's snorted laughter, or the way Kai's lips kept twitching in amusement.

"Ladies first." Evie smiled charmingly, and lead the way, Henry and Kai following her.

The hidden room was huge, full of old books and papers and relics. Things from a time gone by.

"This...this stuff must be from the Jackdaw." Kai said, voice full of awe. "All this stuff, hidden for decades under Kenway Manor...wow."

"And I have found what we came here for." Evie announced, pocketing the disk in her coat, and reading over the note. "It's a history of the London Assassins...something about a key."

"Something to unlock the Piece of Eden?" Henry asked and Evie shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Shh!" Kai held up a hand, and Evie and Henry stopped their conversation.

"You said you heard music?" Evie cursed mentally - of course Lucy Thorne would be alerted to their presence. Henry darted over to a lever on the wall, pulling it down as Lucy exclaimed that the hole hadn't been there before.

It closed before Lucy could reach the stairs.

"Alright, so how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Kai asked. Because Kai was sensible and Henry, by doing the sensible thing, had trapped them under the manor house.

"There has to be a secret door or something." Henry ran a hand through his hair.

Evie's eyes landed on the ship's wheel. It was obvious, almost too obvious…

But, lo and behold, it opened up part of the wall, leading into a passageway.

"Evie Frye, you are a genius." Kai announced and Evie laughed.

"I knew that. Come on - let's get back to the train and hope Jacob hasn't destroyed London in our absence."

He hadn't.

But the picture of John Elliotson had a cross through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Amara wasn't exactly sure why she was in a jail cell.

One thing she did know was that it was probably Jacob's fault. Things like this normally were Jacob's fault.

"For fuck's sake…" She muttered, looking over at the other cell. There were some Blighters, and a couple of policemen outside the cell. "Hey, I actually don't know why I'm in here. Care to explain?"

"Handed yourself in. Robbery." One of the policemen said, before snorting. "Also did a funny dance." Amara groaned.

"Matthews, Graham, you can leave." Another man entered - Amara vaguely recognised him. Jacob and Evie had shown her and Kai pictures of their allies and Amara was about ninety five percent sure he was on the list.

The two men grumbled, but left. The man pulled a chair up in front of Amara's cell and took a seat. "You work for the Fryes?"

"With." Amara corrected. "Amara Jones...you probably don't know me."

"Mister Frye does. He claims you were hypnotised."

"He saw me get hypnotised?" Amara considered strangling Jacob when she got out. It seemed like a pretty good plan.

"Apparently." The bobby smiled, a small, awkward thing. It made him look handsome, Amara thought, with his kind eyes to match. "He went out to prove your innocence."

"To be honest, I would rather be out of here right now." She replied and the man chuckled.

"I suppose so. I'm Frederick Abberline."

"Oh! You're the reason Jacob won't let me drive anymore!" Amara laughed as Abberline blinked, startled. "Or at least part. I'm...not very good at it."

"That's an understatement." Amara wanted to ram her head against the bars at the sound of Evie's voice. "Miss Jones. Sergeant Abberline."

"Miss Frye."

"Evie can I please kill your brother?" Amara asked, and judging from the amused look on Abberline's face, he knew it was an empty threat.

"You would miss him if he was dead." Evie retorted calmly. Amara had to admit she had a point. "Besides, he's managed to catch the man responsible. Apparently, he isn't even Italian."

"I just feel like I've been conned right now." Amara sighed. "Not even Italian. That's, like, a massive disappointment."

"I think he's cockney." Evie added, tone light, and Amara groaned.

"That's like, ten times worse. I just feel like an idiot now, Evie." Evie laughed at that, eyes bright. Amara hadn't heard Evie laugh much - it was a beautiful thing, and she wanted to hear more of it

"Freddy!" Jacob made himself known by announcing Abberline's name in a very loud voice. Amara noticed he had a body slung over his shoulder and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is he dead?" Abberline sounded so very tired and unimpressed. He was probably used to Jacob bringing him criminals slung over his shoulder. Amara recalled Jacob returning to a liberated Templar base of operations, his nose bloodied but merrily twirling a gun in one hand after a bounty hunt - he'd probably killed the criminal.

"Have a little faith - he's just knocked out. How do you like the cells, Little Lady?"

"They smell gross and you owe me big time, Frye." Amara responded, voice full of false cheer. "And since he is alive, can I kill him?"

"That would be murder, and we don't encourage that." Abberline let out a snort at Jacob's answer and Evie rolled her eyes pointedly, though her lips twitched upwards.

Abberline got to his feet and unlocked the cell, Amara being swapped for the man who was now slowly gaining consciousness. She dusted herself off absently.

"Where's my hat?" She asked, and Jacob settled it on Amara's head for her. "Thank you."

"Any time." Jacob grinned. "Do you want to meet the man who, indirectly, got you hypnotized?" Amara shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

"We'll be on our way, then." Evie offered a smile to Abberline. "Thank you, sergeant."

"You aren't half bad - You know, for a bobby. " Amara offered a wink. Abberline's lips twitched upwards.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other - especially if you stick with Jacob."

"Your words wound me deeply, Freddy." Jacob let out a fake gasp and Amara and Evie snorted in unison. "You two are terrible, also. But we have places to be - let's go."

XoooX

"What have you got there?" Kai had made his way into the carriage Henry had claimed as his own. The man was currently looking through a book, half bent over it as elegant hands turned the pages. Sometimes, Kai found it hard to remember that Henry Green was an assassin, with his gentle nature and interests that lay with his books, but he could see the glint of a blade in the light when he turned and offered Kai a smile.

"It's a book."

"Yes, I got that much, Henry." Kai made his way over, peering at the contents, and let out a surprised noise. "Flowers?"

"And the meanings of." Henry added. He sounded sheepish, slightly embarrassed. "It's a...a hobby."

"You are absolutely terrifying - no wonder you're an assassin." Kai teased, his smile good natured. Henry rolled his eyes.

"You are so funny." Henry retorted.

"Are you collecting flowers, too?" Kai laughed, but stopped when he saw Henry's face begin to turn red. "Oh my God, you are!"

"I don't have to be completely meticulous to be an Assassin." Henry sniffed. "I find it interesting. Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not!" Kai assured him hastily. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. How many have you got?"

"Excuse me?"

"Flowers. How many?" Kai clarified. "I assume you press them?

"I...why are you so curious?" Henry sounded wary and Kai was suddenly relieved that his skin was dark - he could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Is it a crime to wonder what my friend likes to do in his free time?" Kai shoved his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I could help."

"You don't look the type."

"A bit insulting there, Henry." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Just because I am a bit taller than average doesn't mean I can't enjoy simple things. Like flower pressing."

"I more so meant the muscle." Henry muttered. Kai choked. Henry's cheeks pinked. "I meant...I…"

"No, I get it." Kai managed. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

"...Don't tell Jacob?" Henry asked and Kai laughed at that.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." He grinned. "My lips are sealed, my dear Mr Green."

The relative calm of the train was disrupted when the sound of a very drunk Jacob and a laughing Amara singing a drinking song. Kai could hear Evie attempting to quiet them, but she kept breaking off into giggles.

"I didn't know Jacob could sing." Henry commented as the other man finished singing to clapping from Amara. Kai shook his head.

"They're all absolutely drunk, aren't they?"

"Of course." Henry offered him a smile. "Should we help them to bed?" Kai snorted.

"And end up covered in sick and reeking of alcohol? No thank you. They brought this upon themselves - they can deal with the consequences."


End file.
